clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awesome335/2
This is my talk page! Talk to me here! For my archived talk, please go to User talk:Awesome335/1, which includes messages from 4/30/11 to 7/23/11! Sorry I got disconnected on CP . Can I see you on chat again ? Happy65 Happy Summer Vacation Back on Wiki I am back on the CP Wiki . Happy65 Brown and Pink Puffle The brown and pink puffles are not on the puffle list . Happy65 . RE 1. The Puffle list at the top of the page . 2. Can I become an admin ? 3. Can you go on chat so we can finish it Admin Request I have requested to become and admin on this wiki . Happy65 Admin Reqeust Can i be an admin. ~Trenten110~ Admin! Hey!I'll like to become an admin!If you do so, I'll ban the users who are making this wiki fall ex. DolceCopiiRomania! Terler (Talk) Chat If you are online can you go on chat . Happy65 Maybe UCT+0 Time Zone at 4.00 Admin Requests Awesome, I know some Admins have quit but I don't see any reasons to promote new ones. We have three active ones (you, me, Bman) and that is quite enough to undo vandalism and mistakes. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yes, I know we agreed on 7. But before you open Admin requests, you need to check with Bman and me first. I know we can't handle everthing ourselves, but I really don't think any of the current users are ready to become Admins. I don't want them to get false hope and start a war. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ... Awesome, we already discussed this! You can't act independently here! Admins are a team. Bman is getting back today so you talk talk through this with him. I really don't think we need any more Admins. As I said before, I know we said we need 7 Admins. I don't think that's true anymore. I think we should limit the power so the wiki doesn't become a bragging house like when Tracotaper was an Admin. If too many people are Admins, it can be really confusing. I seriously think we shouldn't promote anybody else. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy65 I know she could be ready, but Admins need to be really skilled. Even though she makes lots of good edits, she does not really use correct punctuation. That would be unfair to Tracotaper if we promoted her. I just really think you need to think this through. We don't need too many Admins. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No! No, don't quit! I almost did the same thing a few weeks ago. We need at least three good users who are experienced with wikicode, spelling, and grammar to run the wiki. Of course we need your help! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) H65 Messages 1. can you go on chat now Happy65 Chat very Important message on chat ! . Happy65 Contact Please can you go back on chat now ? . Re: Haha :) I have experience of that because of when Terler and Tracotaper said they were quitting. I think the Project:Stamp is a great idea, but the only reason Happy put that Bureaucrat thought out there is because she/he wants to be one. I seriously think 3 is enough and that we need odd numbers to keep votes simple. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 19:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Bad Contributor The Contributor with the IP 75.109.168.59 vandalized the Club Penguin page. I reverted it, but he probably will do it again. Please ban him. Star kirby12 03:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Hi Awesome. I have seen the messages between you and Shrimp, and I would like to say some things. *Shrimp was right, I am not an active admin on the wiki, but I will check here occasionally. *I agree with the fact that we don't need a new admin. *Could you please show or tell me what Chill vandalized? *Also, Shrimp was right about the fact that the wiki needs 3 active admins to keep it running, even if it is the exact thing that is hurting the new wiki, but it's your choice. *Since you, Shrimp, and Bman will probably be here most of the time, I probably won't be able to talk to you guys as often, so please tell the others that if they need anything, they know where to find me. Please message me back with the issue about Chill whenever you get a chance. Have a great day. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 03:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat when do you want to go on chat ? Happy65 Now Go on chat now . Happy65 Admins Well, how about after a one-week period we see who out of the Admins have been active during that period. If none of them are active except us and Bman, then we will be the ones who vote. Whoever is active during the one week period gets voting rights. If it is an even number, then we add one Admin. Does that sound fair? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 13:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm thinking that on the last day of August, we check all of the Admins' pages. The ones that have not been active for two weeks or more (by active, I do not mean one edit a week)will be demoted. I think we'll just have votes whenever a problem pops up. Also, see this: http://clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Stickers. It's a project I've been working very hard on, but nobody seems to like it... Do you think we should do it on this wiki? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 20:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sure you have noticed me vandalizing pages...I'm terribly sorry. RE: I've got the Stickers idea under control. About the Admin demotion, I think we should just look at every Admin's contributions and see when they last edited. (One edit in a week does not count as an edit- it must be at least five edits in one day to count.) Then, if they have not edited in two weeks, then we put a warning template on their page. If they don't start editing by August 1st, then they are demoted. Does that sound good? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Old Admins? Should we demote the old admins or let them stay? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Old Admins I also think that Seahorse should be an Admin, as well as Tigernose. Just keeping those four would be great. Then we have seven in case they want to come back! :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 01:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Old Admins Hey , I was looking at Hat Pop's New Wiki talk page and someone wrote block you . I dont know who it was because it wasnt signed . Happy65 Hi awesome Hi Awesome335, I just wanted to say that I AM OBEN109000! the vandal! I have returned! The idea of a Wiki is open contributions from interested parties. Is there some reason you keep deleting the pages I work on? - Jerry the Wombat CC Hey Awesome! I edited the CC so that it looks like Cadence wrote your message. Sorry if you don't like it... I just am trying to make the wiki more... "CP-ish". If you don't like it, you can revert the edit. Tell me what you think! I also changed the "You have a new message!" to "You have a postcard!" [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 17:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Penguin of the Month-Happy65 Hi!I think that Happy65 can be the Penguin of the Month.I think because doing important edits, being kind, waking up admins to the chat and us also.I think I should nominate Happy65. Terler (Talk) PS:Team Blue's Rally Debut is coming back! Test Hello! This is your test account! Remember me? You were going to use me to test something! --A335 Test 22:01, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Vote! :) Please spread this template: Unblocking Chill On a change of heart?! As many people with the powers of enforcing wiki rules do, they base their bans and unbans on their own personal feelings. This is not such a good way to base bans. If a user is banned (and rightfully so) then they should serve the time they've been accused for, not unbanned because somebody had a "Change of heart." Mind comes before heart in these types of things. I hope you under stand, ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 16:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) WSection Congrats on almost having 1,000 edits! :) The page you deleted, WSection2, was really important. It was the template for the main page! I restored it, but for some reason it's not showing up on the main page... [[User:ShrimpPin|ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 13:07, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unblocking Chill He does not need to be permanantely banned, but he should get some time of punishment, like a month, maybe 3 weeks. His crimes should not be overlooked just because he did nothing to you or if he is loyal to this wiki. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 21:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin request I would like to become an admin awesome, so tell me yes or no. RE: Old Admins I think all of them. First, we need to send them a demotion message in case they become active. What do you think? [[User:ShrimpPin|ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 22:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Badges I think so. :) I talked to Bman about this- sorry about not asking you. Also, I started a project called Penguin Awards. It's where we three Admins nominate one good user each and the community votes on the best one. Each of the users get a template- What do you think? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 20:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) New CPW Reply #818 To be honest about this, the "stub" template refers to the completeness of a page. There isn't a required amount of bytes for a page to be un-stubbed. The best idea of when to remove it is when there is nothing else to add to the article (and therefore, is a pretty much complete page). --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 20:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) New Message I have created a new message theme for the soccer wiki . It is you have new transfer rumours. Happy65 Soccer Wiki Important Message for Admins at Soccer Wiki . Thank You . Happy65 Soccer Wiki IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE SOCCER WIKI Soccer Wiki Bureaucrat Team Soccer I enjoy playing soccer but I really know nothing about the famous players or games. I can join to help vandalism, but I don't think I can edit the pages. :P [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 20:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me You can't just demote me for that, I still do come on and when I am on, if I see vandalism, I will revert it, etc. Threatening to do something you don't even have the ability to do is quite rude to be honest. I am not causing any trouble at all, you are just doing this so you feel like you have more power over people, as in, less people are administrators. B-crats can not be demoted here unless there is a very good reason for it, as demonstrated in the past. Thank you and have a good day. Please do not further abuse your b-crat rights you have been given, thanks. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 17:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Awesome! I really need you and Bman to help me! In the past two days, there have been LEVEL 87 VANDALISM ATTACKS (:P I just made that level up)!! Yesterday, LordMaster96, ClubPenguinMaster, and I had to stop twenty accounts. We blocked shrimppins, shrimppin 1, shrimppin 2, shrimppin 3, shrimppin 4, shrimppin 10, shrimppin 11, shrimppin 23, shrimppin 24, shrimppin 25, shrimppin 26, shrimppin 27, shrimppin28, shrimppin 29, tracotaper1, tracotaper 1, tracotaper 2, tracotaper 3, Bob6, and Bob5. It was one person who was evading our blocks and vandalizing. He was making accounts faster than we could undo the edits and block him! Finally we had to interrupt a Wikia IRC chat to get them to help. Today, we've had CensusX and three other users (whose names I forgot) vandalizing and cursing on various pages. I wanted to know how long we should block them. I say for at least a year. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 18:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) It's Okay It's okay. We finally blocked that guy. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 13:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) inactivity? I've got a real life! Been on freenode IRC (#defocus/#wolfgame) recently: 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- Information on Tux (account Tux): 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- Registered : Feb 14 01:17:49 2011 (25 weeks, 3 days, 18:56:27 ago) 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- User reg. : Jul 02 23:14:20 2009 (2 years, 5 weeks, 4 days, 20:59:56 ago) 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- Last addr : ~tux@wikimedia/Frozen-Wind 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- Last seen : Aug 11 00:04:53 2011 (20 hours, 9 minutes, 23 seconds ago) 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- User seen : Aug 11 00:04:58 2011 (20 hours, 9 minutes, 18 seconds ago) 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- Flags : HideMail, EMailMemos 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- Tux has enabled nick protection 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- *** End of Info *** Scrollbars up 20:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) About demoting Awesome335, You need support from others before demoting me. You are not a dictator, you are an administrator. I will start a demotion forum to demote you if you demote me again without support of the community (Even Shrimp Pin gave me some rights back, so he does not support my demotion). Do you see me just instantly demoting you because you are demoting me? No. I would have a vote, and see what the community thinks about it, unlike you. Lets discuss this instead of having a demotion war. Seriously, I don't want to start a demotion forum to get you demoted, but if you keep abusing your rights I will eventually. I want this wiki to be peaceful, and having a big argument over this is not helping anything. I have almost 3 years of experience, and you have what? A few months? I suggest you take my advice. Thank you and have a great day. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 00:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : I sadly back Seahorseruler. I have 3 years of wiki experience and this is not the right way to do things. Case in point: 2 week demotions? I ponder at the thought of that, more logically you could wait 3+ months. Scrollbars up 01:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your support on the soccer wiki . I have decided to let you keep your rights forever . Happy65 Vandal! Link: User:Crap10 ~The Plush ''' (Talk!) 01:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Congrats! Thanks! I actually haven't gotten the ability yet (I'm just assuming that it takes time), but I'll use it well once I get it! :D P.S. There's another vandal: User:You haven't won anything! That vandal... Uberfuzzy got him: Chris 'Uberfuzzy' Stafford, Aug-13 08:00 am (UTC): Thanks. The IP was blocked globally, and all 72 accounts of that user from that same email and IP were disabled globally. -- Chris Stafford Wikia.com, Community Technical Support Scrollbars up 14:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Meet on CP can we meet on club penguin ? Happy65 Server : oyster Room : Dock Happy65 Vandalism Patrol . ALERT There is a bad picture on this wiki . To find out more click on Talk:Ninja Mask . Do NOT Click on the picture . The Plush said It leads to a harmful site . Thank You . Pages with Bad picture : Club Penguin Wiki Ninja Mask The Befluttered Pages listed above have a bad picture Happy65 broken headers Hi, seems that the problem with your profile page is Template:Happy65s Vandalism Watch. It carries over too much from Recent Changes. It's best not to use that one :( Sorry -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) - Actually I have been on this wiki before, but I didnt go on much. I usually edit minor spelling errors/grammar/punctuation. But I do add pictures and edit more important stuff if the page needs it. --Rotom Cliché 14:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No Idea i have know idea why your IP was Blocked . Ask Puggie if you want to know ? . I might have a chat with him to see why . Happy65 Ok When I get time to speak to Puggie , I will try and get you unblocked . Ok .Anymore Info about the block would be very useful.Happy65 PS : Do you know how to archive a talk Page ? PS : Send me a message on the soccer wiki to who Pug's nemesis is and I will tell you